Forbidden Fruit
by x52Cardsx
Summary: AU. Renesmee "Charlie" Cullen goes to an all-male boarding school, and only one person knows her secret. Her roommate - Jacob Black. He's about to find out she's half-vampire... in the middle of werewolf mating season. Jacob/Renesmee


**Author Note: Hi, everyone! Cards here! This is my first ever fanfic, so be nice, O.K.? Okies! This chappie is the beginning of a story that I hope you'll all like, and I hope you'll all review it for me so I can write the next chapter. If I get five reviews, maybe the next chapter will be up really fast, like, in a week or something!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, even though I wish I did. God, Jacob is so SMEXY. lol, don't kill me, lawyers!!**

**And on with the show! R&R PLZ!  
**

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Chapter One**

Renesmee waited until her roommate had left through the door and then locked it behind him.

Then she made sure the bandages binding her small breasts back were secure, brushed her short, glossy chestnut hair, and got dressed for classes. She always walked in a little later than everyone else, but it was okay because the teachers loved her.

Good thing they didn't know she wasn't _really_ a boy.

See, going to Forks School for Boys when you're a girl is probably not the best idea ever. But Renesmee and her mother and father really had no choice. It was the only school in Forks! And they _had_ to stay there, 'cause Forks was the rainiest city in the United States, and sunlight wasn't good for Renesmee and her mom and dad. Rain, rain, rain was all it did in Forks, and that was great –

When you were a vampire!

Yes, Renesmee Carlie Cullen was a vampire, and so were her parents. Renesmee was actually half-vampire because her mom was a human when she met Nessie's dad. So Renesmee could go out in the sun as long as she wore sunscreen to make sure that the sun didn't make her skin glow. Because Renesmee and her parents weren't like vampires in stories. _Real_ vampires sparkle in the sunlight, not burn. And Renesmee glowed. So if she wore SPF 70 on sunny days, the UV rays didn't penetrate the cream and make her glow.

Also Renesmee and her parents were "vegetarian" vampires. They only drank the blood of animals. People were off limits. That's why they had gold eyes and not red ones like scary people-eaters.

So Renesmee and her parents stayed in Forks because it was so rainy, and she went to an all boys' boarding school, dressed as a boy and hiding it for the past school year. So far, she had been there for six months, and no one had noticed she was a girl, even with her very delicate features, her plump lips, and her long, coppery lashes.

Sure, some of the boys gave her flack for being a late bloomer – sixteen years old and still so small? But there were other boys her size, and being girly wasn't a crime. But at school, her name wasn't Renesmee. She told everyone her name was Charlie because she was supposed to be a boy, and her middle name was Carlie, so it was an easy switch.

At first when she went to the boarding school she was really afraid someone would figure out her secret, but no one looked too close, and Renesmee was really athletic (all vampires are), so she didn't have a lot of curves. No one noticed, and no one asked. It was funny how oblivious people were when something was out of their mind to question. Why question something that wasn't a possibility at all? A girl wouldn't bother posing as a boy in a boarding school. Not when they could take the bus to an hour away to the co-ed school.

But Renesmee's (excuse me, Charlie's, haha) parents wouldn't let her out of their sights for that long. They loved her too much to think she could be so far away from them during the day. They tended to be overprotective that way. But she loved her parents so she went along with the charade.

So Renesmee got dressed and went to class, and walked in just as the teacher was walking in. The teacher liked her a lot – all the teachers did. His name was Mr. Berry, and "Charlie" was his favorite student. He called on her all the time in class, and asked her questions, and patted her on the shoulders. Renesmee liked him a lot.

"Charlie," he said. "Glad you got here right on time, as usual."

She grinned and scratched the back of her head. "Always, Mr. Berry."

"Have a seat, Mr. Cullen. It's time to begin our lesson." He smiled and slid a large hand over Renesmee's shoulder. The warmth lingered.

Renesmee took her usual seat in front of her roommate. His name was Jacob Black, and he gave her a friendly punch on the shoulder, his white teeth gleaming against his dark skin. Jacob was an Indian, a member of the Quileute tribe. His dad made him come to the boarding school year-round because he wanted Jacob to get a good education, and this place was expensive to attend. That was also why Renesmee's parents made her go there, 'cause they didn't want her to go to public school.

"Man, we gotta talk about the _Grapes of Wrath_ s'more," he whined.

"I know, right? I hate this book. Haha, Tom is so lame," Renesmee said back. When she was Charlie, Renesmee made sure her voice was pitched lower. It helped people think she was a boy, and her father often coached her on how to do it. Her dad was good at lots of stuff – that was where Renesmee got it.

Jacob stared wistfully at the back of Renesmee's head as the lesson went on and more people were called on to talk about how the preacher was an alleg-something. What Renesmee didn't know was that her act hadn't fooled everyone. Jacob was secretly in love with her – you see, he knew her secret. He knew "Charlie" was really a girl. He didn't know _why_ she was going to a boarding school, but he kept it a secret for her because he had fallen in love with Renesmee.

There was only so long you could share a room with a person before you noticed they had um… certain qualities. Plus the feminine products stashed under Charlie's bed. She had said she didn't know how those got there, but Jacob knew that was a lie. He knew because he could smell it every month when she… you know. Jacob had a very sensitive sense of smell. Because Jacob wasn't human.

Jacob was a werewolf. Not like in storybooks, though. Just like Nessie only glowed in the sun, Jacob could change whenever he wanted, not just on a full moon. And silver bullets didn't hurt him, and wolfsbane didn't do anything either. He sneaked out at night sometimes to change into a wolf and run around in the forests and feel his primal instincts coursing through him.

Speaking of instincts – Jacob wasn't just in love with Renesmee. He had imprinted on her. See, when werewolves see their best possible mate, they fall in love with them and no one else ever. There was no stopping it, and the subject had no choice, but they never really wanted one once they felt the full force of a werewolf's love. It was like being constantly safe and adored, unconditionally and without ever having to worry about your faults.

There was one other person that knew Renesmee's secret, though, and it was Mr. Berry. He knew how "Charlie" was actually a girl in disguise. He had noticed she was curvier than most boys, and had seen the way Jacob looked at her. His instincts told him there was an imposter in their midst.

And he had plans for Renesmee, yes he did.

-

That night in the room, as Jacob and Renesmee were getting ready for bed, Renesmee was climbing into her bunk, and since her mind was elsewhere, her foot slipped, and she missed a step on the ladder.

With a cry, she started to fall to the hard floor, but quicker than was humanly possible, Jacob was there, his huge hands around her waist, lowering her gently to the floor.

"Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?"

He was entirely too close for Renesmee's comfort, his molten brown orbs very close to her face, searching for any sign of harm.

"Jacob," she squeaked, then cleared her throat and tried to sound more masculine. "Jacob, I'm fine. Really." She batted his hands away as he tried to poke and prod her. "My foot just slipped. Thanks for catching me, though."

"Just be more careful, jeez," he said, running a hand through his mop of black hair. "I can't always be around to catch you, you know?"

"Yeah, thanks," she muttered. She was still standing very, very close to him. And that was when she noticed he was shirtless. He was shirtless, and very… muscled. His tan skin was tight over the taut muscles in his abdomen and his nice pecks. She caught herself wondering if he worked out in the school gym. He must lift weights or something.

That was when Nessie noticed he was staring at her, and she blushed to the roots of her hair, then tried to shrug around him to get into her bunk. Her fingertips brushed against his hot skin, and she felt an electric jolt. He jumped, and their gazes locked.

Jacob was breathing heavily, his breath coming out shuddering, unsteady. Nessie climbed up to her bunk, leaving him standing there, suddenly wondering about herself. His hot, intense stare was making her dizzy, and she willed him to go to bed and leave her alone with her thoughts.

"Uh, Charlie," she heard him say, husky and dark with some unnamed emotion. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

Something about the way he said good night made her shiver. And Renesmee laid awake for a few hours that night, thinking to herself.

_Do … do I have feelings for Jacob?_


End file.
